


Savior

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: When Jin is a small child, Yusaku saves him from a group of mean bullies. As they grow up, Jin always thinks fondly of Yusaku. Soon enough, the fond feelings Jin has grow into a huge crush on Yusaku.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Kusanagi Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, happy holidays! This is a Secret Santa gift to imaginarystormz!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this, Erin! I see your art on my Twitter feed all the time so I was pretty excited when I saw that I got assigned to give a gift to you. I hope you have a good holiday this year!

When school ends for the day, Jin takes a seat at the bus stop right outside the gate. He sits and waits for his brother to come and get him every day after school. Shoichi’s classes won’t end for another hour but Jin doesn’t mind having to wait. He likes to read so he’ll sit here and read his book until Shoichi comes to get him.

Jin loves to read. He’ll read anything from picture books to full novels. There’s something so magical about how the words printed on a page can paint a picture in his head. He finds more joy in reading rather than playing with other kids his age. That’s probably why he doesn’t have any friends. Instead, he’s the kid that always gets picked on.

Today is no different. The same bullies come up to him and tease him about reading. They poke fun at him and call him names, trying to get a rise out of him.

“Hey, Jin. Why don’t you play with the other kids?” One asks. He’s an older kid, he must be around eight years old. 

“I want to read my book.” Jin explains.

“Why would you want to do that? It’s so boring.” Another kid joins in.

“Yeah, let’s go play kickball. We can use you book as the ball.” A third one decides. He makes a grab for Jin’s book and pulls it away.

Jin panics as his book is snatched from his hands. He stares as the bullies toss it around over his head and out of his reach. Jin can’t do anything but stare and try not to cry. Shoichi isn’t here to rescue him this time. Jin crumbles to a ball on the floor, too timid to try and fight for his book.

That is when he shows up, Yusaku Fujiki.

Jin barely knows him. Jin is in a different class so he’s only ever seen Yusaku during recess or after school. 

“Stop that!” Yusaku yells at the bullies. He marches over, looking as tough as a tiny six year old can look in clunky rain boots.

“Oh look, is that your friend?” One of the bullies teases. “Did you need your little friend to come rescue you?”

Yusaku holds his ground, his little head held up high. “Leave him alone. He’s smaller than you. Go find someone bigger to pick on.”

“Why should we when we can pick on both of you instead?”

The eldest bully picks Yusaku up by his collar, holding Yusaku several inches off the ground. Yusaku doesn’t show any fear, not even as he swings above the hard concrete. His little expression stays determined. 

“Hey, are you picking on that kid?” A voice calls from down the street. It’s Shoichi, finally here after his classes have ended.

The bullies tremble when they see the fourteen year old heading towards them. They drop Yusaku and Jin’s book before they run off as fast as they can. Jin breathes a sigh of relief as his brother runs up to him to check him over.

“Are you okay, Jin? Did they hurt you?”

Jin shakes his head. “I’m fine, Big Brother.”

“What happened to the other kid?” Shoichi asks.

Jin blinks, turning to look for Yusaku. He isn’t there, he must have run off too.

“He tried to save me when those meanies took my book!” Jin explains. He picks his book off the ground and brushes off the dirt with a gentle hand.

Shoichi looks around, his expression twisted with worry. “I hope he’s okay. They were pretty rough with him I guess he went home. We should head back too, Jin.”

“Okay, Big Brother.” Jin agrees. He takes Shoichi’s hand and they walk home together.

It’s a day that Jin can’t forget. No one aside from Shoichi has ever stuck up for him like that before and no one ever tries to after that day. Jin is so grateful. Even if Yusaku doesn’t know it, he’s Jin’s first and only friend.

Jin never tries to talk to Yusaku but he always notices Yusaku. Yusaku never grows out of being the quiet kid that sits alone in his classes. He doesn’t change much, even after ten years have passed. He’s still that same quiet kid that saved him.

Jin wants to talk to him again but he too nervous to even try. He gets so close before he chickens out and walks away. He lingers a little longer in the hallway after school has ended, trying to work up the courage to say something or anything but he can’t. He just watches from afar as Yusaku packs his bag and heads home.

“Hey, Fujiki!” A voice calls. Jin looks up, curious. He sees a few boys blocking Yusaku from leaving.

Yusaku doesn’t reply. He just tries to ignore the gang of boys. He tries to walk past them but they step in his way.

“Yo, Fujiki. Where are you going?” One boy asks.

“Home.” Yusaku answers.

“Home? Come on, Fujiki. Why don’t you come to practise later, huh?” The first boy asks again. Jin recognizes him vaguely from class, it’s Naoki.

“I can’t be bothered.” Yusaku shrugs, looking bored.

“Come on.” Naoki continues. “You’re one of the biggest losers in the school. Why don’t you join us? You can be apart of the cool kids.”

“Oh?” Yusaku asks. “I didn’t realize that the cool kids were going to join you.”

“Hey! We’re the cool kids!” A third boy answers.

“L-leave him alone!” Jin calls out, having had enough of the boys messing with Yusaku.

They all turn to look at him. Jin shrinks back a little before he takes a few shakey steps forward and raises his chin up higher. 

“Leave Fujiki alone. He said that he wants to go home.” Jin says, his voice quiet but firm.

“Get a load of this… That Kusanagi kid is trying to stick his nose in our business.” The second boy shakes his head.

“Let’s just leave.” The third one mutters. “Neither of them are worth the trouble.”

“Alright, fine.” Naoki agrees. He sticks his hands into his pockets and walks away with his pals.

Yusaku sighs and turns to finally leave. He slips out the door so quickly that Jin has to run to catch up with him.

“Yusaku!” He calls as he tries to keep up with Yusaku’s pace.

“What do you want?” Yusaku sighs, annoyed.

“I don’t know… I just…” Jin mumbles.

“We’re not friends just because you think you stood up for me back there. I don’t need people like you to protect me.” Yusaku mutters, his words harsh.

“I just... “ Jin trails off. “I thought you needed help.”

“I don’t need help.” Yusaku snaps as he storms away.

Jin watches him as he walks away. He’s not hurt by Yusaku’s behavior. Yusaku has always been that kind of person. He’s a little harsh and kind of mean but he can’t be a bad person. A bad person wouldn’t have stood up to the bullies that tried to hurt him when they were kids.

Jin sighs and tries to perk himself back up. He doesn’t want Shoichi to see him sad or shaken. He tries to cheer himself up as he walks home. He counts the birds that he sees and takes note of the brightly colored flowers growing next to the sidewalk as he passes. By the time he’s home, he feels a little better.

Home doesn’t mean much. Home is a tiny apartment above a tiny cafe. Shoichi spent all his savings on this place. It’s not much but it’s still home. Jin wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“Jin!” Shoichi smiles as soon as he sees his little brother. He’s standing behind the counter, serving a customer. “I’m so glad you’re here right now. Your timing couldn’t be better. Can you help me serve the tables? We’re so busy today.” 

Jin nods his head and ties on his apron. He washes off his hands before he starts to serve the few customers waiting at the tables. Today is rather busy, but it’s been pretty busy for the past few weeks. It’s hard to keep up sometimes. 

Jin just finishes cleaning up after the end of the day when he hears Shoichi arguing behind him.

“I’m sorry, we’re closed. You can come back tomorrow if you like.” Shoichi says.

“I’m just here to ask if you have any part time jobs available.” 

That second voice is familiar. Jin whirls around to see Yusaku standing with his back to him. His jaw drops a little as he stares at Yusaku. What is he doing here of all places?

“I can’t give you a job, kid. I’m sorry but it’s against the rules. You’re still in school and I don’t want either of us getting into trouble.”

Yusaku sighs, giving up. He starts to walk away but Jin manages to stop him.

“Wait, don’t go yet!” He calls. “Big Brother, can’t you please give him a job? We really need the help right now, after all.”

“Jin, you know I can’t.”

“Please, he’s my friend.” Jin begs.

Shoichi’s eyes light up at that last word. A friend? A friend of Jin’s? It’s all someone like Shoichi could ever want and hope for. “Oh, he’s your friend? Sure, I can give you the job then.”

Yusaku tilts his head to the side, obviously very confused by Shoichi’s sudden change in mood. “You just told me that you couldn’t…”

“A friend of Jin’s is a friend of mine. You can start tomorrow after school. Jin will help you get started.” Shoichi beams brightly.

Yusaku mumbles a small thanks before he takes off, disappearing quickly around the corner of the street.

“I thought that you didn’t have any friends, Jin.” Shoichi says as he shuts and locks the front door of the cafe. “When did this happen?”

“Uhhh, he’s kind of a friend but also not really. I know him from school.”

Shoichi sighs and shakes his head. It’s better than nothing, he supposes. At least it’s a start. He gives Jin a pat on the back and shoos him away to finish his homework.

~~~

Jin is so excited to work alongside Yusaku that he barely gets any sleep at night. He’s nearly vibrating as he waits for Yusaku outside the school gate. They might as well walk together, shouldn’t they? Jin starts to overthink and second guess himself. Maybe Yusaku will think he’s too clingy.

“Oh umm… Jin?” Yusaku mumbles as he walks up to the gate. He seems so unsure of himself too.

“You can call me Jin, it’s fine.” Jin smiles a little.

“Just call me Yusaku then.”

“Ahh, Yusaku.” Jin smiles a little brighter. It feels good to call him by his name. “Let’s head over to the cafe. My brother is always really busy around this time.”

Yusaku follows him along the sidewalk, walking a few paces behind him with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low. He doesn’t say much as they walk. In fact, he says nothing as they walk.

Shoichi smiles at them both when they walk through the cafe door. He holds up two aprons and hands one to each of them.

“Jin is our coffee boy, usually.” Shoichi explains to Yusaku. “You can serve the tables and clean them up after. I’ll pay you in cash at the end of the day.”

Yusaku nods and gets to work. Jin can’t help but take a few peaks at Yusaku throughout the day. He looks so lost in thought, like he’s working through complicated puzzles in his mind. There’s something sort of cute about him and how his mouth twists into a quizzical frown as he works.

When the day is over and the shop closes. Yusaku sits at one of the small corner tables while he waits for Shoichi to bring him his pay for the day. Jin decides that this is a good time to make Yusaku some coffee and maybe try to start a conversation with him.

Jin has a few hidden talents. Most of them he never gets to use. One, however, is a talent that he gets to use quite often and that is latte art. He pours Yusaku a cup of coffee and carefully pours in the cream into the shape of a swan. It’s a more simple design but it always impresses the customers.

“I made you some coffee.” Jin says as he places the cup in front of Yusaku.

“Oh, thanks.” Yusaku mumbles, avoiding eye contact with Jin. He looks sort of embarrassed. “It’s a bird.”

“It’s a swan to be exact.”

“Did you do this?” Yusaku wonders.

“I did! It’s one of the reasons my brother lets me do the coffee. I can make all kinds of designs but I wasn’t sure which one you’d like so I just made you a swan.”

“That’s…” Yusaku pauses, trying to think of a good word. “Interesting.”

“Interesting?” Jin echoes.

Yusaku shrugs a little. “I like it.”

Jin laughs a little nervously. Why does it suddenly feel like there are butterflies in his stomach? “Oh, cool.”

Yusaku sips at the coffee and mumbles a small thanks which make the butterflies in Jin’s stomach dance. Jin tucks a strand of hair behind his ear as he feels his face heat up. Is he blushing? He isn’t sure but he doesn’t want Yusaku to see him like this so he runs back behind the counter and pretends to be busy rearranging the dishes.

Their days continue like that. Yusaku and Jin walk to work after school, they work until night time and then Jin will make Yusaku coffee. It’s such a simple pattern but it makes Jin happy. He doesn’t even notice how much he’s fallen for Yusaku until Shoichi mentions it.

“You like him, don’t you?” Shoichi says one night after Yusaku has left.

“Hmm?” Jin mumbles.

“You like Yusaku, don’t you?”

“I… _I do_ _not_.” Jin stutters. 

“Jin…” Shoichi begins.

“Do I?” Jin wonders outloud. He really does like Yusaku but does he like  _ like  _ him?

“I can see it. The way you act around him.” Shoichi rolls his eyes. “I don’t think you can be anymore obvious. When were you going to tell me that he’s your boyfriend? I don’t mind if you date someone, but as your brother… I just want to know who you’re seeing.”

“I’m not dating him.” Jin mumbles. “I just think I have a crush on him.”

“Oh…” Shoichi sounds disappointed. “I thought…”

“He doesn’t know that I like him.”

Shoichi scratches the back of his head. “Really? He really doesn’t know?”

“I haven’t told him yet.” Jin admits.

Shoichi’s eyes take on a deep sadness. He smiles a little and rubs Jin’s head. “Go on and do your homework. We’ll talk more later.”

Jin nods. “Alright.”

Jin can’t help but worry. He can’t stop thinking about Shoichi’s sad eyes. Why does he look so sad? Is it because he realized that Jin is finally growing up? Is it because Shoichi is disappointed in him? Jin can’t even sleep that night.

The next day at work is hard since he slept so little. He can barely keep his mind straight while he works. He feels all over the place.

“Did you know that you can read tea leaves?” A voice says confidently.

Jin looks up to see a young, well dressed man talking to Yusaku by the cash register. He must be ordering a drink.

“Your tea leaves can predict your future.” The man continues. “When I look into the bottom of my cup, I can see love in my future. Maybe it’s a sign that you and I should go out sometime.”

Jin’s eyes widen a little. That stranger is trying to ask Yusaku out. Jin listens a little harder, trying to hear Yusaku’s response.

“Oh my God, Spectre.” A third man joins in. “Leave the baristas alone.”

“Come on, Ryoken.” Spectre shoots him a smirk. “At least I know how to flirt unlike you.”

Ryoken sighs and forcibly drags Spectre away by the collar. Jin can hear their continued bickering as they continue down the street. Jin turns his attention back to Yusaku, trying to read Yusaku’s response but he gets nothing. Yusaku acts as if the encounter has never happened.

“That was a little weird, huh?” Jin says out loud.

“Yeah.” Yusaku replies. “You could say that.”

“I’ve read about reading tea leaves before. It’s actually really cool.”

“You seem to know a lot about that kind of thing.”

“I read a lot, actually. It’s my favorite thing to do.” Jin smiles. “I really like mystery novels. I have a whole collection. You can borrow some books if you want.”

“Uhh, thanks.” Yusaku mumbles. “I should really get back to work now.”

“Oh… yeah…” Jin sighs, feeling a little rejected. “Sure.”

Jin tries to avoid Yusaku for the rest of the day. Maybe the truth is that Yusaku just doesn’t like him. Maybe Yusaku saved him all those years ago but so much time has passed and so much has changed. 

Jin tries to make himself busy in the storage room when their shifts end. He’s about to head back to the storefront when he overhears Shoichi and Yusaku talking quietly.

“Hey, Yusaku.” Shoichi starts. “Listen… I don’t know what you think you’re doing but I’m going to have to ask you to stop.”

“I’m… just mopping the floor?” Yusaku answers, obviously confused.

“I meant about Jin.”

“Jin?”

“You’re pulling him along and playing with his feelings. If you’re not into him, just be straight forward about it. You’re going to hurt him. It’s better that you hurt him now rather than later. I can take care of him now but if you let him fall for you even more then I’m worried you’ll destroy him.”

“I don’t understand.” Yusaku mumbles, taken aback by all of this.

“Jin has a crush on you, isn’t that obvious?”

“No? Should it be?”

Shoichi sighs, exasperated. “You really don’t notice it, huh?” His voice is softer now, losing its harshness. 

“Not at all.”

“Jin likes you. He likes you a lot.” Shoichi explains. “I thought that you were just leading him on and teasing him. I don’t want to see him get hurt like that. He’s a good kid, he really doesn’t deserve to be played.”

“I’m not doing it on purpose.” Yusaku defends himself quietly.

“I realize that…” Shoichi sighs again. “I’m sorry I got angry. He’s my brother, he’s all I have. I’m over protective of him.”

“I understand.” Yusaku answers. “I’ll… Tell Jin how I feel when I see him again.”

“Will you let him down easy?”

Yusaku either doesn’t reply or his reply is so quiet that Jin can’t hear him. He hears a muffled goodbye which is Jin’s cue to scamper off to his room before Shoichi catches him eavesdropping on their conversation. 

He ends up having another sleepless night. By the time that morning rolls around, Jin wants to call in sick for school and not have to face Yusaku.

Of course, Jin knows he can’t put it off forever. He gets up and gets dressed. He’s very careful both on his way to school and in the halls. He doesn’t want to see Yusaku until he’s mentally prepared for whatever Yusaku has to say to him.

However, Jin doesn’t see Yusaku at all in school or even after. He doesn’t even show up at work. Jin was so worried about meeting Yusaku before but now he’s anxious to see him again.

Jin sulks at the counter after the shop has closed. It’s all his fault, isn’t it? He chased Yusaku away.

When the bell over the shop door rings, Jin just loudly sighs “Sorry, we’re closed.”

“I came here to see you.” 

Jin looks up in shock at the sound of Yusaku’s voice. His jaw drops for a moment as his brain flounders around for something to say.

“Oh, it’s you.” Jin mumbles. “You didn’t come into work today.”

“I took the day off.”

“Oh…”

“Can I talk to you outside for a little while?” Yusaku asks, clearly uncomfortable and shy.

“Sure.” Jin answers. He tosses off his apron and joins Yusaku by the door.

They take a short stroll down the street to the overlook above the beach. The night looks so beautiful as it drapes itself over the ocean. It’s almost romantic.

“I umm…” Yusaku mumbles, scratching the back of his head. He tugs at the ties of his hoodie nervously. “I got you a gift.”

“You got me a gift?” Jin echoes in shook.

Yusaku pulls a flat rectangular box out of his book bag. “It’s not much.”

Jin opens the box to find a book inside. It’s a simple sketchbook filled with blank pages.

“You told me that you like to read. I wasn’t sure what book to buy you so I bought you this instead. I figured that you can try writing your own book with this. The pages are blank if you want to draw in it instead.” Yusaku explains.

Jin hugs the gift to his chest. “It’s really thoughtful. Thank you, Yusaku.”

“I umm… wanted to give you something as an apology because I didn’t realize… I didn’t realize…”

“That I have a crush on you?”

“Yeah… that…”

“Does this gift mean that you don’t feel the same way?” Jin asks, sadly.

“No, it’s not like that.” Yusaku says awkwardly. “I’m not very good at this, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay.” Jin smiles softly. He carefully reaches for Yusaku’s hand and holds it gently. “I think I understand what you mean.”

Yusaku smiles back a little. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jin giggles. “Is this the part of the story where we kiss?”

Yusaku’s face goes blank for a moment, like a computer that has just bluescreened. 

“We can wait until the second date!” Jin explains, panicking.

Yusaku blinks. “O-okay.” He mumbles.

“Maybe I can just kiss you on the cheek first?”

Yusaku nods, his face tinting pink. Jin leans in to kiss Yusaku’s cheek gently. He can feel how hot Yusaku’s face is as he presses his lips to Yusaku’s soft skin.

Jin pulls away and gives Yusaku a small smile. “Let’s go back to my place. You can help me start on my new sketchbook that a cute boy gave to me.”

Yusaku smiles and chuckles a little. “Sure.”


End file.
